Ichigo Kurosaki
When he was young, Ichigo Kurosaki considered his mother to be the center of his world. Ichigo always smiled whenever he was with Masaki and he was regularly at her side, holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying that his name means "to protect one thing", which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them, since then the number of people he wished to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both his family and strangers. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Shrieker and cutting off the right arm of Yammy Llargo in retaliation for him ripping Yasutora Sado's right arm apart. He would often taunt and belittle his opponents when fighting, sometimes even attacking without warning. Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights and to win them in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has refused the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing that it would allow him to win. Similarly, after regaining control of his body, he tells Ulquiorra to cut off his limbs so that they may have a fair fight and refuses to kill him when he is dying; saying that it was not the way he wanted to win. (From Bleach Wiki) Battle vs. Starkiller (by Codgod13) Karakura Town: Ichigo is in a field with Orihme, talking, when suddenly a wormhole opens in the sky. Ichigo, concerned, turns into a soul reaper. A spacecraft appears out of the wormhole and lands. Ichigo draws his sword, and out steps Darth Vader. Vader spots Ichigo, and smiles to himself. He had found his fourth warrior. "Can you fight?" Vader asks. "Yeah," Ichigo replies, "What's it to you?" "Come aboard my ship," Vader replies, "I have something that could give you enough money to last a lifetime. But it will be very, very, dangerous." Pssshh," Ichigo responds, "If I can take down Aizen, i'm sure any challenge of yours I can complete." Aboard the Executor: "I need you to kill someone," Vader says, "Someone who's name is Galen Marek but is merely a clone, who calls himself Starkiller. I will pay 5,000,000 in any currency to the man who brings his dead body to me." Next to Ichigo stand M Bison, Shao Kahn, and Dante. "Bah!" Kahn says, "I don't require funding! I'm leaving this place!" He opens a portal to outworld and leaves. The other three, however, are quite eager. Aboard the Rogue Shadow Starkiller and Juno are sitting on a rail, holding hands, being romantic, etc, not knowing that Ichigo is about to spoil their evening in space. As they lean in to kiss, Juno sees something out of the corner of her eye, and is blasted back by a Getsuga Tenshou. Starkiller yells, and runs to her side. The attack actually only grazed her, so she isn't badly hurt. Starkiller turns to see a determined Ichigo standing their, his sword drawn. The jedi gives a roar of anger and takes out his lightsabers. Ichigo fires another Getsuga, but Starkiller dodges and shoots Force lighting at the soul reaper. The lighting is fast, but Ichigo deflects it with his zanpakuto. Starkiller snarls and charges the soul reaper. The two clash blades, and Starkiller is surprised to find that Ichigo's spiritual pressure infused blade isn't cut in two. They trade blows, and the first blood goes to Starkiller as he slashes Ichigo's arm. Ichigo growls and kicks Starkiller away. He rushes for the killing blow, but Starkiller throws his lightsaber and gives him enough time to get up. Ichigo ducks as the lightsaber boomerangs back toward him, and Starkiller catches it. Ichigo summons his Getsuga to his sword, and starts slashing at Starkiller, keeping him at bay. Starkiller uses force grab on the beams, and starts collapsing the ceiling. He then grabs Juno and escapes, apparently burying Ichigo. Later: Starkiller is tending to a broken arm June received via Ichigo. He finishes, and is suddenly pinned to the floor. "You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Ichigo says, his sword at Starkiller's throat. "Well your about to be," says Juno, pointing a DC-17 at the back of Ichigo's head. He kicks Juno before she can fire, but is in turn smashed into a wall by Starkiller. He then decides to take off the gloves. He goes Bankai and summons his hollow mask. Starkiller sees Ichigo suddenly dissapear, and on instinct, dodges to the right. It saves his life, as he only gets a slash to the side, instead of getting cut in half. Ichigo appears on the other side of the room, and is smashed again against the wall. Before he can recover, Starkiller throws his lightsaber and stabs Ichigo in the stomach. The Soul Reaper gasps, and coughs up blood. Starkiller calls back his lightsaber, and walks toward Ichigo, putting his lightsaber to his neck. "Who sent you?" Asks the Jedi. "Some guy in a dark suit and weird-ass helmet." Replies Ichigo. Starkiller scowls, and says, "Well, if you don't try to get kill me, I might try to patch your injuries and return you to where you came from. By the way, the person who hired you, kinda wants galaxy domination." "One last thing," Ichigo says, "Two other guys are also after you. A gray haired dude in a red cloak with two pistols, and some massive ripped guy in a royal suit or something." "Help me send them off," Starkiller said, "And I'll definitely help you." Ichigo grins, and says, "Let's kick some ass." Expert's Opinion Starkiller was able to defeat his foe because it was believed that the greater technology and make of the Lightsabers, in addition to their lighter weight, made them a more practical weapon than Ichigo's own blade. It was also believed that The Force was far more deadly and powerful than any of Ichigo's own powers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors